Jinchuuriki's Return
by TheKyuubikid23
Summary: Naruto has been sealed for three thousand years but now he's been freed by none other than Moka Akashiya. how will naruto deal with a school for Monsters. Summary suck i know but who cares but please review. Adoption!
1. Chapter 1

Jinchuuriki's Return

**AN**: Hey guys I'm back with my new story. I know most of you are like what the fuck took you so long. Well I'm going to tell you to blame video games and all these awesome stories people keep writing. Also I like to say I will be starting on the next chapter of Naruto' breakthrough. Yeah that's right I now have a kick ass idea. But anyways as you can tell I made a Naruto/Rosario Vampire fic. This won't be a harem story sorry. This is only a Naru/Moka as pairing story. So if you don't like it well suck it. Also there will songs in this fic. So expect Naruto and the others to start singing Yeah.

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Naruto or Rosario Vampire. Cause if I did well let's just say Naruto wouldn't be wearing orange and he actually be an kick ass ninja that's doesn't learn one move every time he meets sasugay who gets to over powered every time he shows up. Anyways enjoy the story.

"Yo" Speaking

'God dammit' Thoughts

"**Kit!" Demon speaking**

'**Aw shit' Demon thoughts**

"_Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" _

_**Chapter 1: Prologue**_

"Daddy can you tell me a story please." Said a younger girl that looked about 6 years old. She had silver hair and blood red eyes with slits for pupils. She wore a black dress that looked like it was made of silk. It reached down to about her knees. Her name was Moka Akashiya and she was a vampire.

Moka was looking up at her father Issa Shuzen. He had short trimmed silver hair just like his daughter and also had blood red slitted eyes as well. He was about 6'0 to 6'1 so he was still pretty tall. He wore a black formal shirt with black slacks and polished black shoes. He also wore a black cape around his neck which gave him a more vampiry vibe. (Yeah that's right I said vampiry Lol!)

Said man just looked down at his daughter who was trying her best to give the most adorable puppy dog eyes she could give. He kept repeating a mantra in his head

'I will not fall victim to that face. I will not fall victim to that face."

But even a great vampire lord can be defeated by the dread puppy dog eyes. Issa just sighed in defeat. "Okay fine I'll tell you a story about a boy who carried a horrible burden but was a hero to the world."

When Moka heard this she jumped for joy then took a seat in one of the nearby seats. Issa went over to a chair and took a seat as well. "Now Moka what I'm about to tell you is all true so please don't interrupt me okay?" He asked only to get a head nod from the little girl.

"Well then let's begin shall we. It all started about three thousand years ago. Back then there was a continent called the elemental nations. The elemental nations were by five main countries. These countries were called Hi no kuni, Mizu no kuni, Tsuchi no kuni, Kaze no kuni and finally Kaminari no kuni." Issa stopped to look at his daughter who looked very intrigued.

"Now back then humans used a power source called chakra."

"Chakra? What's that?" Moka asked only to stop when she looked at her father's face.

"It was like Yokai only less potent and not as deadly to humans. Now chakra is the manifestation of both physical and spiritual energy. When you combined these two energy's you got chakra. Now chakra could amazing things back then it let you just walk up walls, make clones of yourself or even control the elements."

When Moka heard all of this her eyes kept getting bigger and wider.

"Anyways these countries were always at war with each other to see who was the strongest. Now for each country they had a hidden shinobi village. You see back then shinobi or ninja's were basically the main military of each country. You had Konohagakure no Sato, Kirigakure no Sato, Kumogakure no Sato, Sunagakure no Sato and Iwagakure no Sato. Are story takes place in Konohagakure about a young boy named Naruto Uzumaki the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune."

"What's a Jinchuuriki?" Moka asked only for Issa to chuckle a bit.

"A Jinchuuriki is a human who had a great demon sealed inside of him or herself. Thus it actually means 'The Power of Human Sacrifice'." When he had said this it got a gasp out of Moka

"Now Naruto in his younger years was hated and beaten by the villagers and shinobi of the village." This had gotten a confused look from Moka as you could tell when she tilted her head to the side with a questioning crossing her face.

"You see Moka a great Demon Fox with nine tails called Kyuubi attacked Konoha on the day Naruto was born. So the leader of the village the Yondaime Hokage sealed the beast inside of Naruto. But in doing so it cost him his life."

"So when people heard that Naruto held the beast inside of him they tried to have him killed for they were afraid that the demon would break free from its host or that Naruto was the demon fox that took over a dead baby's body." Moka just gasped when she had heard this. They had wanted to kill a new born baby for what he held inside himself. "But the Sandaime Hokage had tried to convince the people of Konoha that the Yondaime wanted the boy to been seen a hero. But _humans_ cannot understand what they truly fear." When Issa had said humans with so much malice and venom in his voice that it made Moka shiver.

"Wait daddy if you hate humans so much why tell a story about one?" Moka asked only to get a small but sad smile out of her father. "Moka the reason I'm telling you this story is because Jinchuuriki weren't treated as human they were treated as monster. Worst then what they do to monster in this day and age." This had gotten a confused look from Moka. "You'll understand as I continue the story so please no more interruptions." Issa said but it was more like a command that Moka knew if she didn't she'd be in trouble.

"Anyways as the years passed by Naruto had been beaten, burned, used as target practice, even had over three hundred assignation attempts by the age of six." When Moka heard all of this she felt tears start to form.

'How could anyone survive living like that?' she thought only for her father to answer her question for her. (Reason being he knew what she was thinking is that he read her mind.)

"Your right Moka no one not even humans should have been subjected to something like that but he had been and he survived by pure determination, a strong will to survive and to show those around him that he wasn't a monster or a demon as they had called him. That he was just a little boy looking for someone to love him and take care of him." Issa said with a slight frown showing as his daughter was silently crying to herself.

"Moka if you don't want to listen to the rest of the story tell me now please."

"n-no father I'm fine please continue." Issa just looked at her for a few seconds before sighing to himself.

"Anyways when Naruto was six he joined the ninja academy to protect himself from the villagers and shinobi that would earthier try to kill him or beat him till an inch of life." Moka just shook her head understanding what her father was saying.

"Anyways he went to the academy until he was sixteen." (Yeah that's right I'm making it sixteen to graduate so ha! You can't stop me either.) "Were he learnt how to kill and how to do it swiftly and quietly."

(Small AN: going to skip most of this story as it's basically the canon except their all older.)

"So the Uchiha had ran away from Konoha in order to gain power to kill his brother, so the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju had sent out a team of genin which contained Nara Shikamaru, Akamichi Choji, Inuzaku Kiba, Hyuuga Neji and finally Naruto to capture the traitor and bring him back to Konoha."

"They had failed their mission as the Uchiha had made it over the border from Hi No Kuni into Ta no Kuni."

"But what happen to Naruto father?" Moka asked

"Well when everyone had returned with nothing but bruised and broken bodies. The council of Konoha mostly the elders and the civilian side of the council decided to hold a meeting." Issa then looked at Moka knowing the next part he was going to say would shock her to no end. "What happen then? What did the council decide?" Moka asked in an innocent voice.

Issa could only and begun his story again. "The council had decided to seal Naruto away for they had thought he was a threat to Konoha." When Moka had heard what her father had said she could only look at him with a blank look but had wide eyes as well.

'They sealed him away because they thought he was a threat.'

"b-but why would they do that?" Moka asked in a quiet voice but could see tears about to spill. (I know that Moka seems oc but come on she's six of course she would cry.)

"Because when Naruto was facing the Uchiha he had used the Kyuubi's Yokai. So the council in all their wisdom had thought the demon was trying to break out of the seal that it was confined to." Issa stopped for a sec to catch his breath. "So Naruto was sealed under the Hokage tower never to see the light of day again."

"But if he still sealed away where is it?" Moka asked while thinking of find a way to free Naruto. "I have no idea Moka." This had gotten a confused look from Moka.

"You see Moka the world was so much back then that no one truly knows where he's sealed at. Over the years mean have tried to search for the seal but none could find it." Moka then jumped out of her chair and started to shout.

"Then I'll find it one day and release him one day!" Issa could only laugh at his daughter determine face.

"I see so you've already fallen for him even though you've never met the boy huh Moka." Issa said only to laugh harder when he saw his daughter's face turned scarlet red. "Well when you do find him be sure to bring him back here I would love to meet the young man." Moka could only nod her head not trusting her voice at the moment.

"Well anyways I truly hope you do accomplish you dream Moka but right now it's time for bed." Issa said while giving the little girls kiss on her forehead. Moka just giggled but started to head for her room.

"Goodnight father."

"Goodnight Moka"

As the little vampire left to her room she had only could only think of one thing. 'I will find and set you free Naruto Uzumaki.' And with that thought in mind she started to fall into a peaceful sleep.

**Unknown cavern**

A dim light could be seen as writing all around the walls and on the floors started to pulse with energy only die down after a few minutes later.

**The end**

**An:** I know short ass story well don't not fret the next chapter will be a lot longer and I mean a lot longer. But please send me reviews on what you think on this new story and if you have and few ideas that you think I should put in please with all do send them. Well that's all **Ja Ne.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note**

**I know another dread author note but I have to say I going to have to restart on Jinchuuriki's return because one reviewer pointed out some massive flaws in it.**

**Also I know a lot of people are like "What the fuck update 'Naruto breakthrough'" but I can't. Reason being I have too many damn ideas running around in my head that's its making it hard to concentrate on it. So what I'm going to do is put up so ideas and I want you guys to vote on the next story I should write.**

**Naruto/digimon**

**Naruto/bleach**

**Naruto/high school of the dead**

**Naruto/PJATO**

**So please guys tell which one I should work on while I fix 'Jinchuuriki's Return' and work on 'Naruto' Breakthrough'. So Ja ne minna**


	3. sorry

**Sorry**

**Hi sorry but this isn't a chapter the author Trevor died last night in the hospital. He was in a car crash. The doctors couldn't do much to save him, so he asked me to put this up for adoption. So please send a pm so I can see who took this story up for him. And I'm truly sorry that he couldn't continue writing for you all.**

**In memory of Trevor Lowry Age 17**


End file.
